Chemistry and Chaotic Hearts
by lightningcanoe
Summary: Maya wants to cuddle, but Emily is trying to study. Seems like an innocent enough afternoon but when a pillow is thrown, the girls' afternoon takes an unexpected and radical turn. Emaya; oneshot


"I want to cuddle." Emily looked up from her Chemistry book as she heard her girlfriend speak. "Not now Maya, I have a test on Monday," Emily said, eyes going back to her open book.

Maya groaned from her position in the window seat. It was Friday afternoon, and the pair were in Emily's room "hanging out" as Emily had put it. Emily was preoccupied at her desk, but Maya on the other hand was bored out of her curly haired mind. The shorter girl knew her girlfriend was studious, but she didn't know she was study-on-a-friday-afternoon-with-her-girlfriend-in-the-room studious.

"Come on Em, please? I'm dying over here." Emily looked up again to give the shorter girl a look. "Ok, maybe not dying, but still. I miss you," Maya complained. "Maya, I really have to ace this test," Emily explained, a small smile graced her lips when she saw her girlfriend's cute little pout. Maya sighed and sank into the pillows of the window seat.

Fwump. Emily felt a swift, but soft force hit the back of her head. She turned around to see a pillow on the floor near her chair and Maya innocently looking out the window. The taller girl decided to ignore the small prank and went back to studying. Fwump. "Are you kidding me?" Emily said, spinning around in her chair to face the shorter girl. "What?" Maya asked. "Maya, I promise we'll do something soon, I just really want to get this stuff down," Emily said, making her girlfriend pout. "Give me an hour." Emily spun her chair back around.

'An hour?' Maya thought. 'Oh no, no, no.' She couldn't take five more minutes of this, let alone sixty. The shorter girl quietly slipped off of the window seat and crept up on her studying girlfriend. Maya swept Emily's hair to one side and kissed the side of her neck. "Maya," Emily said sternly. "Emily," was all Maya said as she kissed her girlfriend's neck again, higher this time. "I have to study," Emily said a little breathlessly. "You need a break," Maya whispered against the taller girl's neck, her warm breath making Emily shudder. Maya knew Emily was caving, because, possibly subconsciontly, Emily tilted her head back slightly to give her girlfriend more room. Maya smiled and continued trailing kisses up and down Emily's neck and tracing her hands up and down her bare arms. The shorter girl stopped near the base of her girlfriend's neck and sucked on it softly.

With a moan, Emily was out of her chair and had her arms around Maya's waist, kissing her deeply. The shorter girl gasped in surprise, allowing Emily to slip her tongue into her girlfriends mouth. Maya was very pleased with the turn of events, especially when Emily gently pushed her down on the bed and stradled her, nibbling at her botton lip. Maya let a small moan out and Emily moved her lips from the smaller girl's lips to her jaw and then her neck, showering her with butterfly kisses until she got to her collarbone and started sucking.

As much as Maya was loving dominant Emily, she liked moaning Emily much better. The smaller girl propped herself on her elbows and pushed Emily onto her back, breaking the kiss for a moment then stradled her waist before crashing her lips to her girlfriend's once more. Emily moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Maya's neck, deeping the kiss. Emily gasped when she felt Maya's cool fingers tracing the skin of her stomach, trailing lines up and down the swimmer's stomach. As Maya's hand slowly trailed down her girlfriend's torso a last time, her fingers fiddled with the top button on Emily's jeans.

It's safe to say that Emily freaked out. She sat up quickly, practically headbutting her girlfriend, they bumped heads so hard. "Ow!" Maya exclaimed, rolling off of Emily. The taller girl sat up completely, looking straight ahead with wide eyes in a trance-like state. For a few minutes there was silence, Emily lost in thought and Maya still processing the fact that she just got cockblocked by a forehead. Soon Maya stopped rubbing her temple and looked at her girlfriend. "Emily?" No response. Maya propped herself up on her elbows, "Emily?" she tried again. "Huh, what?" Emily broke out of her daze and looked at the shorter girl. "Em... you okay?" "Um, yeah. Yeah. Could you give me a minute Maya?" Emily asked. "Is everything okay?" Maya asked. "Yes," "Okay. I'll be downstairs, okay?" Maya said, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before getting up and leaving the room.

Emily was confused. She and Maya had been dating for a while now, and she trusted her girlfriend completely, when it came down to it, she was scared. Just now, even though Emily had felt so much lust for Maya, she couldn't go through with it. 'Oh God, Maya!' Another wave of panic and nausia washed over Emily. How would she explain this to Maya? She could barely explain it to herself. Maya is probably downstairs in her living room thinking that Emily didn't to have sex with her, or that she wasn't attracted to her, or that she had bad breath. Emily got up, buttoned her jeans, and headed downstairs.

Maya was confused. She and Emily had make out sessions all the time, and when things got hot and heavy, Emily would just laugh and try to start a cuddle fight, not bash her in the head with her face. Maya rubbed her forehead again. Her girlfriend sure was hard-headed. Maya just didn't understand. Did Emily not want to have sex with her? Did she not find her attractive? Did her breath stink? Maya was breathing into her hand trying to smell her breath when Emily finally came down the stairs.

Emily's face was unreadable when she sat on the couch next to Maya. Silence enveloped both of the girls. "Emily..." Maya touched Emily's hand, "What's going on?" Emily looked at her girlfriend and said "I wasn't ready." Maya chuckled a little, "I kind of figured that out when you tried to give me brain damage," she said, trying to make her girlfriend laugh. Sure enough a small smile graced Emily's lips, half amused, half apologetic, before she continued. "Sorry. I just... It's just..." Emily let out a frustrated sigh. "Hey, it's okay Em. You weren't ready, and that's totally fine. you don't have to explain yourself anymore than that," Maya assured, taking Emily's hands into her own. "No, Maya," Emily said, looking down, "I have to try to explain this."

"Look Maya, Alison... Alison messed me up more than I let anyone know." Maya's hands tightened around Emily's. "I was so in love with her. I was so in love with her that I let her use me. Hide me. I knew what she what doing was wrong, but I couldn't stop her, or myself. I wasn't strong enough, and I thought... I thought she loved me. She didn't. The point is, I'm scared. I'm so scared to love you Maya." Emily looked up at her girlfriend teary eyed, "I don't want to get hurt again." Her voice cracked. "Come here you." Maya opened her arms for a hug. Emily gladly excepted, melting into the embrace and crying into Maya's shoulder.

After it seemed like Emily had cried herself out, Maya held her shoulders and made her look her in the eye. "Emily, I would never do anything to hurt you in any way. I would never hide you from anyone-" "But I did that to you!" Emily interrupted her. "You made a mistake," Maya assured. "But I-" "Emily, I love you." Emily didn't say a word, so Maya moved her hands to cup Emily's cheeks. "I'm in love with you Emily Fields," Maya repeated herself, looking deep into her girlfriend's eyes. "I know you've been hurt, and I know you're scared, but I just want you to know that I'll take care of you." Emily leaned forward and kissed Maya. "Maya, I... I love you too," she said. Maya beamed, and pulled her girlfriend into a hug. Emily hugged back tightly, and then let go to look into Maya's eyes. They leaned in to kiss but bumped heads accidentally.

Maya burst out laughing and soon Emily did too. The day had just been so straining, they both just wanted some relief. "I'm sorry babe. For everything." Maya said between laughs, "It's okay Maya." "Do you want to get back to studying?" she asked, hoping the answer would be no. Emily made a mock-thoughful face, "Nah," she smiled, "I'd rather cuddle with the girl I love." The shorter girl smiled back at her, "Movie?" "Sure, let me get one," Emily said, getting up off of the couch. "Oh and Maya?" Emily called. "Yes?" Maya answered, turning around. Fwump. Maya got hit by something square and fluffy.

"Love you."

A/N first story, I tried and therefore no one should judge me. Let me know what you think. Fwump


End file.
